1. Field
Aspects relate to damper systems and linear and rotary energy capture systems that capture energy associated with relative motion.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A typical damper dissipates energy associated with motion. Linear dampers typically include a housing with a piston positioned inside that is movable in both a compression stroke and an extension stroke. An orifice is positioned in the piston. The motion of the piston causes a viscous fluid to pass through the orifice as the piston moves in order to dampen motion.
Primary damper technologies have been in use for decades and can be split into two main groups: monotube dampers and twin-tube dampers (although certain tri-tube dampers have been produced, these are used for specialized adaptive dampers and are not in widespread production). Monotube dampers feature a hydraulic ram with orifices in the piston head and a gas-filled reservoir inside the main fluid chamber. Twin-tube dampers feature two concentric tubes with an inner tube filled with hydraulic fluid and the external tube containing fluid and gas or some other compressible medium.